Edward's View
by laura-maeve
Summary: *Excerpt from Problems in Paradise.* Taken from the last chapter. Nessie, in the car with her father on the way to her special moment, listens to Edward's view on marriage. What he has to say will change her outlook last minute, making the day that much more special.


**Hey, guys! So some of you have been asking about Nessie's car ride with Edward in the very last chapter of Problems in Paradise. Well, I decided to post what I had written. I'd decided to take it out because that chapter was supposed to be about Nessie and Jacob. That's why a lot of the supporting characters weren't in it. So yes, I did it on purpose. Hopefully, I did the the father and daughter justice.**

**Also, be watchful for the first chapter of the next installment soon!**

***Disclaimer***

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**RPOV**

Dad held the car door open for me while I piled myself and all my skirts into the passenger seat. He helped, gently stuffing the dress under my feet.

"All set?" he asked.

When I nodded, he shut the door. A second later, he was in the driver's seat.

"Nervous?" he asked as he maneuvered the car down the drive.

Breathing deeply, I leaned my head back against the headrest. "No, not really. I'm just excited. And kind of shocked that it's all happening now. I expected these three days to crawl."

Dad chuckled. "And yet here we are." He reached over to squeeze my hand. Flipping my palm over, I held his hand as he drove.

"I love you, Daddy. You know that, right?"

"Of course, baby. And I love you. You're the greatest gift to your mother and me. I want you to remember something, though."

"What?"

He squeezed my hand again, smiling over at me. "It's going to sound weird, but I will always be your father. No matter what, you can always come to me for anything."

The statement struck me as odd, making me laugh. "Dad, you make it sound like I'm going away and not coming back."

He sighed. "Nessie, I know you and Jacob think that nothing is going to change. That you'll just say 'I do', put the rings back on, and go home like it was a show, but it's not. Marriage will change things. Marriage means that your relationship is no longer an adolescent. It has now bloomed into adulthood. Marriage isn't just proof to those that show up to the wedding that you are together. It's proof to the world that you have chosen to take the responsibility of someone else relying on you for when they need you most. It's huge, and it should mean something. But whether you and Jacob decide to leave Forks once all this is over- and it will end, I promise- nobody would blame you. You both have your roots here, but maybe as a new family of Blacks, you'll want to root somewhere else, somewhere far away from here. Or maybe, like Rebecca, you'll leave for a few years and then decide to come back, whether it be because your children phase like their father or because you just miss the only home you've ever known. Whatever the case, marriage, if it's true love, is like a flare, showing the world that two souls have just sealed the deal with two rings, outward symbols, and with a kiss, which some believe that every kiss is a tiny exchange of the soul into the other. It's not just going through the motions, Nessie. It's the symbolism, the meaning for you, that makes a wedding, and marriage, what it is. If you think it's just a piece of paper, then it really doesn't mean anything. But if the being married marks the starting line for the rest of your life, then the wedding will be all kinds of magical, if you let it."

Slowing the car, he turned on his turn signal, turning onto a road that wasn't an actual road. It was smoothly packed dirt in a small trail barely wide enough for one car because it weaved through the forest. There were signs that we were approaching the spot because lights and ribbons were wrapped around the trees.

"Baby, let me tell you something." He stopped the car, turned it off, and turned to me. I faced him, too. "The day I married your mother, all I cared about was her. The lights and decorations didn't mean a thing to me because she was the most beautiful thing in the world. The magic happens here." He pointed to my heart. The mark there left by Jacob had been covered with make-up. "That moment when you first lock eyes walking down the aisle, you'll see nothing but him. And he will see nothing but you. I'll tell you why. You'll be consumed with thoughts of your future. You'll see the rest of your life in his eyes while he stares at you, unable to breathe through his same realization that his future is intertwined with yours. A lot of people lose sight of what's important in moments like that. Some feel nothing like the fireworks they felt when they first started dating. The secret to a good relationship is to keep that fire going even when situations around you become difficult. _That's_ what you and Jacob have. No matter what has been thrown at the two of you, whether it be yourselves or an outside enemy, you've kept your fire through the pain and hardships."

I had to breathe hard and widen my eyes so I wouldn't cry. "Just like you and Mom did before and after I was born."

His smile was full of memories. "Yes. No matter what had happened, we stuck together, both willing to compromise."

The twinkling lights made me think about everything he'd just said. Squeezing his fingers, I realized he was right. And with that realization, I became nervous again. There was no going back after I said my vows to Jacob. My family didn't believe in divorce. As it was now, Jacob and I were just boyfriend/girlfriend to the rest of the world that didn't know about us. Just a teenage romance. And even with the imprint, I could choose someone else if I wanted to. Of course I didn't, but thinking this out made everything clear.

Instantly, the woods took on a special glow. The magic that Dad had just talked about. And then I felt it. The tug deep down in my body, my heart, that wasn't actually physical. I was about to be wholly committed to the one person who would look at me without judgement. My soul, that invisible tug, quivered. Something huge was about to happen. My life was about to change forever. Once we took those vows, I would truly belong to Jacob. Right now, it felt like we were together. We physically knew each other as well as emotionally. But here we were about to confess our undying love for each other, a love that no words could explain. Only expressions. And today, I was fully prepared to let my emotions shine.

Jacob, being Alpha, took commitments seriously. And though I knew that he would never be with another woman, today he was going to prove it in front of everyone that I was the only woman he needed, wanted, to be by his side. I knew that with every fiber of who I was because I felt the same about him. We were soul mates through and through.

Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulders to push my head toward him so he could kiss my temple.

"It's time, sweetie. "

Nodding, I opened the door to find him already standing there, pulling my dress out of the car. Once I could move my feet, I swung them out. Dad offered me his arm, and I took it.

"I'm pretty sure I've said this a thousand times, but, I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, sweetie."

Slowly, we walked to a spot that had been marked clearly. Dad stopped, and waited while the music started up. My heart tugged again.

When my que started up, Dad looked over at me with a smile. "What do you say you let your old man walk you down the aisle?"

Grinning, I tightened my hold on his elbow and my bouquet.

"I would love that more than you could ever know."

With my future waiting for me at the end of this dirt path, my father and I moved off in perfect sync.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I did. Though Edward wasn't always my favorite in the series, he sometimes had some good advice. Thank you to all my followers for being patient with me and being my fans. xoxoxoxo**


End file.
